


as the world comes to an end (i'll be there to hold your hand)

by delinquentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Found Family, Love Confession, Mission Gone Wrong, Season 6 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: “What are you doing?” Bellamy stated, more out of curiosity than hostility.Miller looked over the group before returning his gaze back to Bellamy and shrugging, “We’re the last of the hundred. I just figured it was usually better when we had each other’s backs.”Glancing at the people behind him, Bellamy realized that Miller was right. Not counting him and Raven there was only four left. Four out of one hundred teenagers. The thought made a lump form in his throat.He couldn’t save them.Swallowing past it, he gave Miller a half-smile, “Whatever the hell you want.”Or The last of the hundred volunteer for a reconnaissance mission on the new planet and everything goes to shit.





	1. someday they'll go down together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially how i want the entire series to end. 
> 
> Half of this probably doesn't make sense because i'm sick right now but oh well. 
> 
> Some of this actually sucks but some parts are pretty good so i'm posting it anyways.
> 
> This broke me to write so i apologize in advance.

The world was ending again. Well, not _the_ world. Just theirs.

It seemed fitting though, the remainder of them dying. It started with the hundred, and it ends with the hundred.

The new planet Monty had found them was anything less than kind. The vast city they landed just outside of reminded Clarke too much of the City of Light for her to relax and the false sense of security this new planet’s leaders gave them didn’t help. 

They were at war again, no matter how hard they tried to live by Monty’s dying wish, the cycle didn’t break. Clarke thought that maybe Jasper was right, that they were the problem, or maybe it was just her. Bringing death with her wherever she went.

However, just because they bring destruction with them everywhere they go, didn’t mean they were going to lose. 

Wonkru and what was left of Eligius IV needed vital information that they knew the President kept in her tower in the middle of the vast city. With it, they could win the war and save their people, without it? Well, they didn’t get frozen for 125 years just to die. 

And who else to volunteer for a reconnaissance mission but what remained of the hundred?

It was Bellamy and Clarke who volunteered initially, a small team who could get in and out of the building without being seen, but then Murphy volunteered (which involved Emori without question). And it would have been the four of them until Diyoza brought up the fact that they may need someone with Raven’s skills on the mission – and Zeke had to stay behind in case they all had to make an exit. With the five of them they had more than enough.

So, when Octavia volunteered, that really surprised everyone. 

“Blodreina is this really a good idea?” Indra stepped up beside her.

Octavia’s only answer was, “I’m not Blodreina anymore.”

As they were packing up Bellamy turned to Echo. 

“Are you going to come with us?”

Echo gave him a hesitant, distant look, before looking over her shoulder at Clarke and Madi saying goodbye, “I’m staying here, with Heda.”

Bellamy gave a small nod and went back to putting extra bullets into his pocket. He should have expected it, they decided when they landed on this strange new planet that they didn’t work anymore. She had her duties to the commander and Bellamy had his responsibilities elsewhere. They didn’t work on Earth and they weren’t going to work on this new planet, they both accepted that.

The last member of their team joined them as they headed down the ramp of the Eligius dropship. Miller sheepishly approached the group with a rifle slung over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Bellamy stated, more out of curiosity than hostility. 

Miller looked over the group before returning his gaze back to Bellamy and shrugging, “We’re the last of the hundred. I just figured it was usually better when we had each other’s backs.”

Glancing at the people behind him, Bellamy realized that Miller was right. Not counting him and Raven there was only four left. Four out of one hundred teenagers. The thought made a lump form in his throat. _He couldn’t save them._

Swallowing past it, he gave Miller a half-smile, “Whatever the hell you want.”

•

The streets were eerily quiet at night. The dark shadows cast by the buildings made it easy for them to slip through the city undetected. They made it to the President’s tower with no trouble and Raven was able to find them a back-way in. Leaving Octavia and Miller behind to guard their exit, the remaining five climbed the long staircase up to the Presidents office on the top floor of the building. 

Clarke and Bellamy quickly lead they group down the dark hallway to the correct door, having been there on numerous occasions trying to negotiate peace – none of the peace talks took. Emori picked the lock and they were in, Raven sending them searching through file folders and tablets while she sifted through the desktop.

Each minute that ticked by put them in more and more risk of getting caught, and more and more risk of missing their exit window. 

“Got it!” Raven yelled from the desk, motioning for Clarke to bring over the Eligius tablet they had brought with them. 

It took less than two minutes to download and less than two minutes for Raven to realize their mistake. 

Wires from the computer lead into the wall. And they were just wire for internet and power. These were copper wires used specifically to wire explosives. Raven’s hunch was confirmed when a small beeping sounded from the computer and a count down began. _Three minutes._

“Shit.” Emori said from behind her, Raven heard her go and try the door. It didn’t budge.

“Raven what is it?” Bellamy asked.

“A self destruct, I must have set it off when transferring the data. Honestly, what year are these people in? Self destruct sequence? I mean come on!” Raven grumbled as she went around to the back of the computer to try and disarm the system. 

She pulled the correct wire from the back of the computer, and nothing happened. Raven’s stomach sunk. There was no disarming this bomb, she was going to get all her friends _killed._

As she sat on the floor defeated, Murphy decided to make himself useful. 

A sliding sounded behind her followed by Murphy’s, “Woah, what the fuck?”

Emori moved to inspect the new opening behind the bookcase, “It’s an elevator. John, you did it!”

“What can I say, I try my best.” Murphy smirked.

Raven stood up and looked inside as well, no keypad. Inspecting the outside, she found a panel next to the elevators. _Honestly,_ she thought, _what were they in? A fucking sci-fi movie?_

“Raven?” Clarke’s voice was just masking the panic that everyone felt as the timer beeped on.

Raven looked away from the panel and back at the group, “Everyone inside, it should go down to one of the back alleyways.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Bellamy asked skeptically.

“Then we all die anyway.” Raven winked, and Clarke laughed. 

Raven let the others walk in first, before she turned towards the panel. Grabbing the radio from her belt and pressing the receiver, “May we meet again.”

“Raven, what the hell?!” Murphy whipped around as the door closed behind them.

“Someone has to stay behind to send you guys down. I wasn’t waiting around to listen to the argument, there’s not enough time.” The elevator groaned to life as is began to make its decent.

“Raven! No!” Bellamy slammed his fists against the door.

“Just go okay? You need to get the information out, let me do this.” 

Clarke was struck with the understanding that this might be it. She never thought she’d ever have to say goodbye to Raven Reyes for good, and now…

Clarke turned, desperate, grabbing the radio from Murphy’s belt, “Raven, please, we can still make it out of here, together.” 

The sound of a keyboard could be heard over the receiver, “I’ve programmed the tablet to a checkpoint where the information will only send back to Eligius from there. It’s only a few blocks from here, head West. You guys can still make it.”

The elevator reached street level and they all reluctantly filed out. The cool night air hitting them in force. 

“We had a good run, didn’t we?” Clarke listened as Raven voice cracked through the radio.

“Raven—” Bellamy pleas came out almost as sobs.

She cut him off, “Just tell Zeke that I’m sorry,” Clarke could hear Raven crying now, ugly and forceful, “and that I love him…and that I wish we had more time.” 

Clarke lifted her eyes to meet Bellamy’s, the weight of that statement sitting heavy in both their chests. 

“Raven…” Clarke began, her hand shaking as it held the radio.

Once again Raven didn’t let the sentence continue, “Thank you, all of you,” She took a deep breath, “for giving me a family.” 

It was at that moment that the top floor of the President’s Tower went up in flames. The aftershock of the explosion rumbled the streets and the fires illuminated the city. They could see civilians and guards starting to flood the streets from the alley opening. 

Murphy turned and punched the side of the building, letting out a scream similar to the one Clarke heard him let out when they put Emori in the radiation chamber all those years ago. Emori curled into Bellamy, who stared up at the flames like somehow Raven would emerge from them, wings made of fire and smoke – like Icarus. Clarke stood there, gaze fixed on the radio still in her hand, hoping against all odds that she’d hear Raven’s voice come from the other end but all she got was static.

_She was really gone._

Octavia and Miller came barreling around the corner, weapons drawn and eyes wide.

“What the hell happened?!” Miller yelled, struggling to get his voice heard amongst the chaos.

“Raven…” Murphy’s voice was rough from screaming.

The screams of civilians and sirens echoed around them as they took in what it all meant – there was no more sneaking around, everyone knew of their presence. The mission was doomed. 

“We failed.” Bellamy whispered, “We tried to be the good guys, and we _failed._ ”

Octavia scoffed from her spot next to Miller, “Yeah, we failed. We failed Monty and Harper, we failed Jasper, but there’s _nothing we can do about it._ We are the last of the hundred. We’re each others’ people, no one else. We were sent down together, we die together. So, let’s not go down without a fight.” This wasn’t Blodreina talking, or Osleya, or Skairipa or even Okteivia kom Skaikru. This was Octavia Blake standing before the people who she once called family. Choosing to die with them.

Silence fell over the group before Clarke spoke up, “Octavia’s right. We failed Monty and Harper, but that doesn’t mean we have to fail Raven. If you want to go back to the ship, then fine I understand, but I’m finishing what we came here to do. For Raven.” 

“For Raven.” Emori echoed.

“We need to keep moving,” Miller said, “We’re too exposed being this close to the building, there’ll be guards everywhere looking for us now.”

Clarke nodded, “Follow me.” She led the group through the dark streets, heading West as Raven said, blending easily with the civilians in the street. They only made it a couple of blocks before they were spotted and had to take an alternate route to avoid being caught. 

One wrong turn down an alleyway left them face to face with a fence that would take them too long to climb. The guards they thought they had lost quickly catching up with them.

Octavia unsheathed her sword, “Climb.”

“O, What—”

“Go! I got this!”

The enemy was closing in; they needed more time and Octavia was willing to give it to them. The group was shocked. She moved away from the group, facing towards the empty alleyway opening.

“O, please don’t do this you can come with us!” Bellamy pleaded with her.

Octavia looked over her shoulder at the people she started this journey with and smiled, “All of me, for all of _you._ ”

Octavia took off back down the alleyway and Bellamy had no choice but to watch her, as Murphy and Miller pushed him to climb the fence, following behind him so he couldn’t turn around. Once on the other side, Clarke put a hand on his shoulder, gentling guiding him away from the fence. They had to move, or else Octavia’s sacrifice would be for nothing. 

They heard Octavia scream a battle cry and the sound of her sword hitting flesh. Then a round of bullets and silence. Bellamy’s face twisted up as tears slid down his cheeks, his hand in Clarke’s, squeezing tightly, as he let her lead him through the streets. 

They waited until they were a safe distance away before they stopped again. This time, Clarke took out the tablet to look at the instructions Raven had left. Before they made it to the checkpoint, they had to go to the control system to make sure there was a safe channel to send the information through. 

Raven’s map put the checkpoint and control system in two different directions. _They’d have to split up._

Clarke suddenly had horrible flashbacks to climbing a tower and Praimfaya at her heels.

“We have to split up, the control system is in the opposite direction from the checkpoint.” Clarke hated the words as they came out of her mouth.

Bellamy stared at her, “We are not splitting up.”

“Bellamy—” 

“No! Do you remember what happened the last time we split up!” He crossed his arms.

Clarke was about to respond when Murphy spoke up, “Emori and I will do it.”

Bellamy whipped around and looked at him in disbelief, “What?”

Murphy shrugged, “It’s gotta be done. For Raven.” 

Bellamy hesitated before walking towards him, “You realize that this is now a suicide mission, right?” He looked Murphy in the eyes, placing a handgun into his palm.

Murphy glanced down at Emori, who gave a slight nod of her head, before he turned back to Bellamy, Clarke, and Miller, “Like Octavia said, we were sent down together, we die together.” He gave a mock salute before him and Emori took off towards the sensors. 

“They’ll die,” Clarke stated placing a hand on Bellamy’s arm.

Bellamy stared after their retreating figures, “They know.”

(Murphy and Emori reached the sensors just as a squadron of guards were setting up a perimeter. 

Emori darted out from behind their hiding place and made it across the small courtyard to the control system, without problem. Murphy held his breath as the guards milled about, each slight turn of the head had him itching for his gun. 

Emori made quick work hacking and programing the control system to help Clarke, Bellamy, and Miller. All that was left was her to pull the lever and the tablet Clarke had would be able to send the transmission back to camp. 

The mission was going successful; Murphy even believed they may make it out alive, if the lever hadn’t clicked once Emori pulled it down into place. 

The guards swivelled towards her and she looked with wide eyes back at Murphy before she took off across the clearing back to him. But she never made it. Murphy had no choice but to watch as Emori caught a bullet in her shoulder and then another through her chest before she collapsed. 

Murphy let out a primal scream at the sight of her still open eyes, her hand outstretched towards him as a pool of blood seeped out of her. He charged the guards – his handgun against their semi-automatics. He ran out of bullets before he could make it a few feet. He managed to reach Emori’s body before a bullet landed in his shoulder.

He fell to his knees just in front of her. 

As they put a bullet between his eyes, Murphy’s last thought was _I can’t live without her._ )

The remaining three made quick work getting to the building where the checkpoint was. The element of surprise was quickly shattered when they tripped a silent alarm. The guards cornered them in an upstairs hallway – but alcoves in the walls made for perfect cover. 

With the two rifles and Clarke’s handgun, they were picking off the guards easy, almost too easy. Something didn’t feel right to Clarke. 

The gunfire ceased, and they paused as the hallway became eerily quiet. Miller met Bellamy’s eyes from across the hall before standing up and walking out.

“All cle—” A shot rang out before either of them could warn him. Bellamy shot the remaining guard before Clarke could even figure out what just happened.

Then Miller was stumbling backwards, his hand pulling away from his stomach, covered in blood. Clarke was at his side in an instant, stabling him until Bellamy took his other arm and then two of them guided Miller to the floor. His chest was rising in uneven spurts and blood began to trickle down the side of his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Clarke pressed on his wound fruitlessly, Miller’s blood seeping through her fingers, warm and sticky. 

Through his ragged breathing, Miller all but whispered, “I’m sorry.”

They knew what he was trying to say; _I’m sorry for betraying you. I’m sorry for siding with Octavia. I’m sorry for dying._

Through her own tears Clarke glanced at Bellamy, his brow furrowed, and cheeks wet. He had a death grip on Miller’s hand – his other cradling Miller’s neck, trying to keep him comfortable. Clarke was struck with the realization that once upon a time Miller and Bellamy were best friends, that Miller was Bellamy’s right hand and the two would go to the ends of the Earth for one another. Then she remembered that once upon a time her and Miller were tiny children running between their father’s legs chasing each other through the Alpha Station halls as Wells tried to keep up. 

How fitting that he would die with them.

“In peace may you leave the shore,” Clarke was startled at the sound of Bellamy’s voice suddenly filling the space. They couldn’t do this for any of their other friends (no matter if they died when they first reached Earth or if they died in this damned mission, but they’d do this for him; always for him, “in love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our finale journey on the ground.”

Clarke joined him, “May we meet again.”

Miller’s breathing became erratic and his grip tightened on Clarke’s hand then it was gone all together, his body sinking against the floor and Bellamy’s hand. The tears came in earnest and Clarke choked on her sobs as she leaned over to close Miller’s eyes and place a kiss on his forehead. Bellamy fell backwards onto the floor from his crouched position and curled into a ball, fisting his hands into his curls. 

_They had lost everyone._

It took them awhile to be able to leave Miller. Clarke struggled to her feet and then held a hand out for Bellamy. He gripped it like a lifeline as she pulled him up and into her arms. The two of them pausing for a moment to hold each other. She knew Bellamy was looking down at Miller’s body over her shoulder, she felt his tears against her neck. She couldn’t bring herself to look at his body again. 

So, when she pulled away from Bellamy, she very pointedly didn't look back.

Swallowing, her voice broke through the grief that hung in the air, “We need to keep moving. Raven’s checkpoint is just down the hall.”

Bellamy picked up his rifle from the floor and passed Miller’s to Clarke. It felt heavier in her hands than it should have. 

They found the room without trouble, it was dark and small, with filing cabinets, a desk, bookcase and one window filling the space. They shut the door behind them to avoid being seen. Clarke made quick work on the tablet, sending the files back to the Eligius ship (she just prayed that Emori and Murphy got the secure channel online or else everything would have been for nothing). Fearing the questions she’d have to answer, she shut it off before anyone could send a message back. 

However, when Bellamy tried the handle, so they could leave, he found it locked. 

_They were trapped, again._

They had come so far and lost so much only to be trapped at the end. 

Clarke pushed him aside and reefed on the doorknob. Bracing one foot against the wall and pulling, the door didn’t budge. She spun around desperately, trying to find an alternate exit, when she saw Bellamy pointing to the right-hand corner of the ceiling.

She followed his hand until her gaze landed on a tiny, blinking, red light. _Cameras._

“Guards will be here any minute. It’s no use.” Bellamy slid down the wall opposite to the door, his rifle resting beside him. 

“We can still find a way out of here.”

“The rifles are out of ammo.”

Clarke ran a hand through her hair, “We can—” 

Bellamy shook his head, “We’re stuck. Besides, there’s nothing for me to go back for, Clarke.”

Clarke would be lying if she said she was shocked with how defeated he sounded, still she hated how desperate she sounded when she spoke, “What about me?” 

Bellamy gave her a sad smile, “You don’t need me, Clarke.”

She took a seat next to him on the floor, leaning against him, “I will always need you.”

Silence settled between them in the darkness.

“What about Madi?” Bellamy’s voice was soft.

 _Madi._ Clarke had to swallow past a lump in her throat. “Madi will be okay,” Clarke hoped to whatever god was listening that this was true, “she has her people. And my mom. And Echo.”

Once again, they lapsed into silence that stretched for minutes. An eerie quiet settled around the room. 

It was so quiet that Bellamy was afraid to speak. Him and Clarke had had their fight about what happened in Polis. That they did what they had to, that if they were faced with the choices again they’d make the same ones. But that didn’t mean they cared about each other any less. And with everything fine between them, Bellamy only had one regret he needed to get off his chest.

“Clarke—”even his whisper sounded like a shout in the dark room. 

“Hmm?” She sounded too calm for their situation, but then again, they’ve been in more life-threatening situations than this.

“I’m sorry,” as she lolled her head to the side to look at him, he continued, “for leaving you behind in Praimfaya.”

Clarke gave him a soft, shy smile and cautiously brushed her finger tips over his where their hands rested on the floor, “S’okay. It had to be done,” and almost as an after thought “I’m so proud of you, y’know?”

Bellamy exhaled and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, but he left her question unanswered. He couldn’t understand why Clarke would be proud of him, but if they really were going to die here, he didn’t want to end it arguing.

He wanted to end it with her and having no more secrets between them.

Either her eyes were closed, or he couldn’t see them in the dark, but he assumed he was looking into them. He mustered the courage to finally say, 

“I love you, so much” 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, glassy with the little amount of moonlight seeping into the room. She swallowed hard and brushed her nose against his.

“I love you too.” No more than a whisper as it slipped past her lips. 

It was obviously of no surprise to either of them how they felt about one another, after 132 years they were able to figure it out (with the not so subtle help from their loving friends, their loving _dead_ friends. _God, he still couldn’t save them._ ) but to say it out loud and have it confirmed was another thing all together.

Bellamy slowly closed what little space was between them and placed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips, lingering there. Clarke brought her hands up to his face, turning her body so she all but sat in his lap, deepening the kiss. 

Bellamy wanted to savour this moment, to take his time with her and memorize the contours of her face and the taste of Earth, _their_ Earth, on her mouth. But the sound of echoing footsteps coming closer to their door brought him away from her.

But he didn’t go far. Bumping their noses together, Bellamy shifted them so that he was between the door and Clarke. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, he felt her slip her head into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss there. 

A lump rose in his throat and tears slide down his cheeks as he realized this was it. “I’m sorry princess, we deserved more time.”

_He couldn’t even save her._

Clarke nodded her head and he felt wetness on his shoulder. The quietness in the room and the approaching footsteps were suddenly drowned out by a soft humming in his ear. It was Clarke, he realized, her soft tone sweet as she sang a familiar tune. He was suddenly transported back to a time when she killed a boy that he couldn’t, when he realized that he greatly underestimated her, when he first started to fall for her.

_She was trying to comfort him._

As Clarke neared the end of All the Pretty Little Horses, and the footsteps became so loud they matched the pounding in his chest, she gripped the back of his shirt and heaved a sob when he tightened his grip on her.

Suddenly Clarke Griffin was terrified to die. 

A weak, broken ‘I love you’ was passed between them as the door knob turned and bullets fired.

The room became horribly dark.


	2. but when i stop and see you here i remember who all this was for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is reunited with some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the second chapter is here! Sorry it took so long!
> 
> This is kinda shitty but im posting it anyways. If anything doesnt make sense please let me know and i will tweak it as best i can. 
> 
> Both of these chapters are completely self indulgent and how i want the series to end so i'm glad that so many people liked this idea!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES

Clarke woke up to a completely white room, the slight hum of machinery radiating around her. She almost thought she was back inside Mount Weather if not for her clothes; the exact same ones she had on when she first landed on Earth.

She froze. _How the hell was that even possible?_

Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her hair, expecting them to coast through her short waves but was surprised when they caught on her braid. A braid which she hasn’t worn in over a lifetime – quite literally.

Pulling her hand away, her eyes caught on the wristband on her wrist, and she nearly fell out of bed.

_What the fuck was going on?_

She couldn’t remember how she got here. Did she somehow make it back to the ship? Did someone come and rescue them? Was she dead? The last thing she could remember was sitting in that dark room with…

_Bellamy._

She twisted her body, searching the room for any sign of him. But she was alone. 

No sooner than she put her feet on the floor did the door to her room open, and two Ark guards entered. Not two Ark guards who had been integrated into Wonkru over the course of six years, but men with guards’ uniforms bearing the Ark insignia, shock batons on their hips; she knew them too, often on guard in the Go-Sci Ring. Clarke quickly surveyed the room, searching for a weapon but came up empty.

“Clarke Griffin come with us please.” 

Clarke stared at them in defiance, “Where the hell am I?”

The taller of the two rolled his eyes, “You’re on Go-Sci Station.” His tone sounded bored as if Clarke should know this; as if she’d been here all along. 

“Go-Sci?”

The guard huffed, “Yes, on the Ark.”

Clarke’s head was spinning, “Where’s Bellamy?”

The guards looked between each other and then back at her. Without answering, they pushed forward. Clarke stuck one hand up between them and took a step backwards. She wasn’t going anywhere without some damn answers. 

“Where is Bellamy?” She stressed. When they didn’t answer again, she feared the worst. _Had he not made it?_ She didn’t know if she could live in a world without Bellamy Blake. But since no one was giving her any fucking answers, then she could have deniability. 

She needed to get the fuck out of here.

Seeing as the guards were semi-distracted, Clarke took her opening. She rushed the guards using her body to slam one of them into the wall, dislodging his shock baton so she could grab it. Quickly swivelling, she tased the other guard in his thigh and took off for the door, finding it, thankfully, unlocked. 

The hallway was surprisingly empty. The harsh greys of metal and wires running along the walls confirmed she was in a station, but whether she was actually back on the Ark, she couldn’t be sure. The halls were lined with doors, and she was once again transported back to Mount Weather; the door across from her was open, and the room was empty. As she ran down the hall, it seemed that all of them were.

She took corners at random (except they weren’t really random. Clarke _knew_ this place, she had been here before, dozens of times and it’s making her head spin), running down hallways desperately trying to find anyone, _anything_ , that could give her answers. She took a left, knowing that if she truly was in Go-Sci, then it would take her to the Earth Monitoring room, only she didn’t get far because she collided with something solid; causing them both to collapse.

The solid mass of someone helped her to her feet, and Clarke was able to see their face.

“ _Wells?_ ” Okay, maybe she was dead. 

“Hey Clarke,” His grin fills her with warmth and Clarke cannot get into his arms fast enough.

“Oh my god, how are you alive?”

Before Wells can answer, the guards catch up with her, one limping slightly from where she shocked him in the leg. 

Wells held up a hand towards him, “It’s okay, I’ll take her.”

The guards looked between each other, seemed to decide on something then nodded towards Wells, leaving back down the corridor. 

She turned back to Wells, “Take me where? What the hell is going on?” 

He took a deep breath, “The wristbands they put on us don’t just monitor vital signs, they are part of a program created by Sinclair to simulate being on the ground. The council commissioned one made for each delinquent prisoner in lockup as a sort of experiment. They would see how long each of us survived on the ground before actually sending us down,” Wells took a beat, “What seemed like months, or years in your case, was actually only a couple of weeks in real time.”

Clarke’s head started to spin again, “So you’re telling me that everything that happened on the ground, wasn’t real?” _There was no way this could be real._

Wells nodded his head, “It was a simulation run by the council. As one of the hundred died, they woke up back on the Ark. No one expected it to go on for this long.”

_Woke up? Was it possible that Raven, Murphy, Octavia, Miller, and Bellamy were still alive?_

“But wait,” Clarke was still confused, “Raven and Bellamy weren’t originally a part of the hundred, were they not real?” If Raven and Bellamy didn’t have their memories of the ground, Clarke didn’t think she could handle that. 

Wells shook his head, “Bellamy found out about the simulation and hired Raven to help him wake Octavia up. They figured out that the only way to safely wake someone up was for them to die. Bellamy convinced Raven to hook him up to the simulation, so he could go in and get Octavia out, but when he went in he had no memory of it being a simulation.”

“And Raven?”

“I woke up before Raven went in,” Wells explained, “She was monitoring Bellamy, and no one found out until I woke up because my dad personally escorted me out of my room. She was at risk of floating, so she plugged herself in instead,” he shrugged, “That’s why she came down in a rocket.”

Clarke rubbed at her forehead. A sense of panic began to rise in her chest as things set in. 

Nothing was real. No dropship camp, no grounders, no Mount Weather, no Polis, no ALIE, no Praimfaya, no Eligius, no new Earth, _no Madi_. Clarke felt herself sway and grabbed onto Wells to stabled herself. 

_No Madi._ Tears began to well up in her eyes. 

Wells’ voice was soft, “I know it’s a lot to take in. Why don’t I just take you to everyone else.” He herded her further down the corridor and stopped in front of a pair of double metal doors. 

_Everyone else?_

Wells opened the door, and suddenly Clarke found it hard to breathe because in that room contained everyone she thought she lost. The hundred, her friends, _her family._ Everywhere she turned there was someone who she felt personally responsible for their death, a person who was standing there, alive, right in front of her. 

Atom, Charlotte, Mbege, Diggs, Roma, Connor, Myles, Drew, Jones, Bree, Sterling, Finn, Fox, Monroe, _Jasper, Harper, Monty, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, Miller._

Clarke brought a shaking hand to cover her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. 

She was frozen in her spot, unable to move. She didn’t know what to do, how to approach these people. But she didn’t have to dwell on it long before Raven spotted her, sprinting (yes, _sprinting_ , no leg brace in sight) over to her from her place beside Murphy. Raven reached her, arms outstretched towards Clarke, and wrapped her tightly in a hug. 

The two girls sobbed against each other, shaking in disbelief. Clarke sniffed as they pulled apart, looking Raven in her eyes, “God, I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up, Griffin, none of that was your fault.” Raven hugged her again. 

“Hey Clarke,” Murphy walked up from behind Raven, slinging his arm over Clarke’s shoulders, prying her away from Raven’s arms.

Clarke squeezed him, wiping her tears away, “Cockroaches really can’t die, huh?”

Murphy smirked and tilted his head, “Eh, you know me.”

Looking at Raven and Murphy at first, anyone else in this room may believe that they’re fine. Relieved that their friends are alive, that they are alive. But Clarke can see it, deep in their eyes. The mourning and memories they’ll have to live with forever. Emori and Zeke were never real. Red rimmed eyes tell her that they’re barely holding it together. She watched as Murphy wrapped his other arm around Raven and how she grabbed the hand draped on her shoulder; they would be okay, they had each other. 

“Clarke!” She was pulled away from Raven and Murphy as Jasper, Monty, and Harper came running up to her.

Jasper reached her first, and Clarke realized that she hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time and it made her start crying again. Monty and Harper are next, joining Jasper in his death grip on her, all of them laughing and crying. 

“Jordan is so beautiful,” Clarke breathed, once she’s finally able to look Monty and Harper in the face. Harper started to cry, mourning the loss of a child that never existed, and Clarke pulls her into another hug. She knows the pain all too well. 

She feels a hand on her shoulder and twists in Harper’s arms to find Miller’s eyes. He’s holding back tears, and Clarke barely has enough time to let go of Harper before he’s pulling her towards him.

“Oh my god,” Clarke whispered.

Miller’s body rumbled, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Clarke pulled away to whack his chest. She grabbed either side of Miller’s face, trying her hardest to look stern but smiling too big to stay serious, “Don’t you _ever_ die on us again!” She pulled him against her tighter. 

Once she pulled away from Miller, more members of the hundred crowded around her, and she was handing out smiles and hugs by the dozens. Fox squeezed her tight, Sterling and Monroe each gave her appreciative smiles. When Finn approached her, she almost didn’t know what to do. 

She didn’t know how long it had been for him since he woke up. For Clarke, Finn had been 125 years in the past. She settled on a quick hug and a tight smile.

“Clarke—” He started, but she cut him off.

“I’m sorry.” She grimaced. _Sorry for killing him? Or sorry for blowing him off?_

Thankfully her internal torment didn’t have to last long because Raven was pulling her away from everyone again and back to their group. She looked at each of their faces and realized that two people were missing and where one was the other was bound to be.

“Where’s Octavia?” 

But no one could answer her question because…

“Clarke?” 

She froze. She _knew_ that voice. It was the last thing she heard before she “died”. She began turning, frantically, trying to find him. 

“Bellamy?”

“ _Clarke?!_ ” The crowd parted like a biblical sea and standing across the room was Bellamy, Octavia by his side. 

He looked so much younger than she ever remembered. His face was clean shaven, and freckles danced across his cheeks. The scar above his lip was still prominent, and his head of curls she could recognize anywhere. His lips were upturned into a full-blown smile that made her knees weak. 

“Hey Princess.” He said it so casually as if the last time he called her that they weren’t about to die. As if they hadn’t just been promised extra time together. 

The term of endearment made Clarke’s legs begin to work again, and she made it halfway across the room before she even realized she was running. Clarke launched herself at him, and Bellamy caught her mid-air, holding her tight, not wasting any time in kissing her. 

Their teeth clacked together painfully, and Clarke could guarantee she was crushing Bellamy’s head with how tight she was holding it, but Clarke could not have cared less. 

The room erupted in cheers, and she vaguely heard Raven yell out ‘fucking finally!’ but her entire focus was on Bellamy. Bellamy, who she had been granted a second chance with. Bellamy, who she trusted above anyone else in the entire universe. Her constant. _Her home._

Bellamy set her down on her own feet, but kept her close, pushing their foreheads together. Clarke’s fingers clutched the soft material of his shirt, afraid he may disappear if she didn’t hold on. 

“Now that’s something I thought I’d never see,” Octavia said with a chuckle.

Bellamy and Clarke separated slightly, Bellamy flushing at his sister’s comment, “shut it, O.”

“Okay everyone,” Jasper’s voice cut through all the cheers and laughter, as he began weaving his way through the crowd, “all bets still stand! Monty! You owe me a bag of weed! Miller! Cough up those rations you promised me!”

“Shut up, Jasper!” Bellamy called, laughter laced in his voice, pulling Clarke closer to him. 

Their friends approached them then, and Bellamy greeted them as Clarke did; with tears and hugs and apologies. He gripped both Murphy and Miller in tight hugs, whispering something to each of them that Clarke couldn’t hear. He held Raven next, squeezing her and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. Harper and Monty reached him at the same time, and Bellamy looked at them with tears in their eyes, telling them about the things Jordan did on the new planet. When he hugged Jasper, he sobbed and sobbed, and Clarke has never seen him look so small. 

The group would have been content to stay like that for hours, catching up on lost time and making up for mistakes but the universe had other plans for them as Kane, Jaha, and Abby entered the room flanked by no less than twelve guardsmen. Bellamy and Clarke instinctively made their way to the door where they had entered, taking up leadership automatically. 

“Welcome back,” Jaha’s calming voice did little to soothe Clarke’s nerves, “as you know, you are not on the ground and never were. Most of you tested exceptionally well, lasting much longer than anyone anticipated.” His small smile made Clarke’s skin crawl.

Kane stepped forward, “You will be escorted to your dropship following your physical checkup with Dr Griffin—"

“Wait,” Clarke interrupted, and all eyes turned to her, “you can’t just send us back down there without seeing our families first. I don’t know how much you were able to see, but for some of us, we spent entire lifetimes in that simulation. After putting us through that the least you can do is give us a proper goodbye.”

“Clarke—” her mother started.

“No, Abby, its okay,” Jaha looked curious, like he so often does when someone defies his insanity with reason. Jaha motioned for the guards, “take these prisoners to the Skybox visitors centre. Send for their loved ones.” 

The hundred looked towards Bellamy and Clarke first, and only after a nod from both of them did they file out of the room; Harper, Monty, Jasper, and Miller among them, leaving Murphy and Octavia. 

Raven was about to follow them out when Kane stopped her. 

“Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake are under arrest for interfering with a government operation,” Kane’s cold and harsh demeanor was enough to make Clarke dizzy. She did not recognize the man standing in front of her and from the look on Bellamy’s face neither did he, “And seeing as you both are above 18 it calls for immediate floating.” 

“ _What?_ ” Murphy’s voice sounded from behind them, “That’s bullshit!”

Clarke couldn’t believe it, “Kane, Raven and Bellamy are most of what kept us alive down there, you can’t just –”

“Clarke, this is none of your concern,” Abby said from beside Jaha.

“Actually mom, it is my concern. Bellamy is my partner and Raven is my friend. You are not floating them, end of discussion.”

Kane took a step forward into Clarke’s space, and she began aware of the handgun at his hip and how she was still unarmed. She felt Bellamy bristle beside her as Kane spoke, “Listen here, I don’t know what kind of authority you think you have –"

Jaha stopped him, “Marcus she’s right,” both Kane and Clarke turned to face him, “the simulation speaks for itself. The hundred would not have survived for as long as they did if not for Blake and Reyes. There’s no denying it.” 

Kane took a deep breath before admitting defeat and taking a step back. He allowed Raven to pass and Murphy and Octavia went with her, trailing after the hundred down to the Skybox. 

“If you’re sending us down to the ground for real,” Bellamy spoke breaking the silence that had enveloped the five of them, “There are things we are going to need.”

Jaha lifted an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“Medical supplies, for one,” Clarke looked over at her mother, “antiseptic, bandages, needles, and string.”

Bellamy nodded his head, “Also blankets, maps, and rations to last at least for the first week.” 

“Working radios would be nice too so that we wouldn’t have to start from scratch,” Clarke added.

Kane huffed, “Anything else?”

Bellamy smirked, “Yeah, two handguns and as many bullets as you can give us.”

Abby spoke up, “Absolutely not, we are not giving juvenile criminals automatic weapons.”

Clarke kept her face neutral, “You wouldn’t be. The handguns would be for Bellamy and I. The bullets would be used if we hopefully find a bunker full of rifles. Most of our people died because we ran out of bullets. You want us to be successful? You’ll give us what we need.”

The three councilmen shared a look before Jaha gave them a look of compliance, “Alright, we’ll give you the supplies.”

Bellamy looked down at her, “Guess we’re going back to the ground.”

•

Clarke was seated beside Wells on the third floor of the dropship for the descent; she could see Monty and Jasper across the room and Finn just over her shoulder. No one unbuckled their seat belts. No one died on re-entry. For the first time, they made it to the ground with all one hundred of them (one hundred and two counting Raven and Bellamy). 

After landing Clarke made quick work getting down to the main level, passing Octavia and Harper on her way. She pushed through the crowd with little effort to make her way to the hatch, taking her spot next to Bellamy. 

“The air could be toxic,” Clare said in mock seriousness, knocking her shoulder against Bellamy’s.

“If the airs toxic we all die anyways.” Bellamy teased, looking down at her, a smirk playing at his lips. 

Together, they reached for the lever, pulling it down. The ramp lowered, revealing the lush green and chirping of birds of their beautiful Earth. Clarke almost started to cry just looking at it. It was like stepping back in time – _it looked exactly as they left it._

No one moved as Octavia sauntered down the ramp, jumping onto the grass, taking a deep inhale – Clarke hoped for her sake that Trikru did exist. That Octavia did find an Indra and a Lincoln down here, but if not, she had them. Clarke would make sure of it. 

With a grin on her face, Octavia spun to face them, arms held out wide, “We’re back bitches.” 

The hundred surged forewords, cries of happiness and triumph filled the air as they spread out amongst the trees. Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s hand, interlacing their fingers as they watched their people. Contentment washed over her. _This was how it was meant to be._

_They were finally home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _and we will come back home again._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and there you have it! I obviously couldnt fit every reunion in here that i wanted and i was thinking of making a partner fic of all the reunions i couldnt put in here (ie not just with Clarke and Bellamy). If you want to see a certain reunion let me know!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the whole thing! I love comments!

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will make up for everything i promise 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr (@rogue_hope) or twitter (@ash_luo)
> 
> i love comments so feel free to leave some!


End file.
